


Rose meets a black cat

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Rose meets a black cat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cats, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rose meets a black cat in a pet store.





	Rose meets a black cat

Rose walked into a pet store and saws the pets until she heard a meow.

It was a black cat.

Rose's eyes widen in awe

Rose's eyes were filled with sparkles.

Rose hears a voice

It was Lila Rossi

Lila mocked "Oh look Rose found her new twin"

Lila and her friends laughed

Rose said "Lila I must have this black cat"

A few minutes later

Rose walked out of the pet store with a black cat.

Rose said "I will name you Antoinette"

Antoinette screeched as her tail frizzed.

Rose gulped "It happens when you got scared"

Antoinette meowed


End file.
